Stole My Heart
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: This is a one-shot about Jason and Reyna. It's about how Reyna copes with Jason gone and how their reunion goes. JAYNA/JEYNA, one-sided Jasper Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, Piper would have never liked Jason. Join da Jayna club on my profile!


Reyna couldn't take the pressure. She uttered a small scream as she threw a glass cup at the wall. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, some striking her. But Reyna didn't care. She glared at everything in sight, ignoring the blood on her body. Why? That question was burned into her mind. That question haunted her. Why did Jason have to leave?

Reyna had never hated Jason although she tried to pretend she did. Sure, first she thought of him as a classic flirty son of Jupiter. She thought that he would behave exactly like his father. She ignored all the good things about him and focused on the negative aspects. On their first quest together, which was when they first met, she acknowledged him as a worthy acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less.

After two years, she couldn't ignore the fact that she looked forward to seeing him every day. That he was more than an acquaintance. Yet, she tried denied it. She didn't want to draw attention away from her training. But Jason kept on pestering her. He wanted to be her friend, and although Reyna ignored it, a part of her wanted to be his friend, too.

After she became praetor, it was easier to ignore him. She just focused on all the work she had. But when Jason became praetor, after the Titan War, she found that it was extremely hard not to think about how much she liked him. At first, she could ignore the thoughts and pretend that they were just colleagues. Then, she could accept and openly declare that they were friends. Even that wasn't enough. She thought thoughts that weren't appropriate for friends. Even her other friends teased her about it. Especially Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and Haley.

Reyna promptly denied the rumors that they were dating. But she couldn't ignore the fact that they were closer than friends. Soon, she decided that maybe she should tell him about her feelings towards him. She was almost sure that he returned them. After all, she could recall how a rumor spread about Jason liking her. And they had those private moments where Reyna truly felt like herself. She actually felt like the pressure on her shoulders had lessened. Reyna soon worried that she might ruin their friendship. So she decided not to tell him. The same day, Jason disappeared without a trace.

Reyna had never regretted anything more. She could've told him and then perhaps he somehow would've stayed or at least returned sooner. Reyna felt like tearing her hair apart. Everyone had a breaking point and Reyna knew that she was getting dangerously close to hers.

Reyna suddenly stood up. She couldn't give up hope yet. She needed to keep trying to keep the praetor spot open. That thought prevented her from having an emotional breakdown. Reyna knew that she needed a way to prevent herself from drowning in her anxiety.

As if a lightbulb was lit over her head, Reyna suddenly rushed to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

She wrote,

_Dear Jason,_

_I know you're not dead. I refuse to believe so. This is why I'm writing these letters to you._

_I don't understand why you left. You would never leave out of your own free will. You love Camp Jupiter too much. But I swear, if I ever get my hands on you…_

_But, I suppose there is a good side to you leaving to who-knows-where. I have finally realized that I like you. As more than a friend. I'm tired of hiding it. Although you're stubborn, lazy, and stupid, you're also brave, loyal, kind, and strong. You are the only true friend that I have at Camp Jupiter. Although I have Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and Halle, you are truly the one that I have been through everything with. Who knows, I may actually love you. Yes, I know. I told you that I vowed never to love any boy. Well, that was back when I was still brain-washed from Circe's Island. So Cinderella, you better return._

_-Reyna_

Reyna began writing letters regularly. It was a way for her to relieve her stress. It was the closest substitute to actually talking with Jason.

Sometimes the notes were short:

_Jason,_

_I miss you. The city has been crazy since you left. Octavian has been pestering me to hold the praetor elections and I fear that I cannot hold out any longer. Please return soon._

_With lots of love,_

_Reyna_

_Jason,_

_I swear, I'm going MAD. I need you back. Earlier today, a descendant of Shen Lun asked for permission to enter camp. His name is Frank. I've decided to allow him to join the legion granted he doesn't tell anyone about his ancestry. I was undecided on what to do because I judge people by their own merits but Frank might've caused trouble, but then I thought of you. I knew you would be kind and allow Frank into the camp. Therefore, in honor of you, I allowed him entrance. It would be much easier to make decisions if you were here. Return soon._

_I love you._

_-Reyna_

Reyna wrote every day about major events and even trivial things. When Percy came, she wrote all about him. She explained everything that had been going on. She wrote in her letters and reminded him about some of their previous experiences. And when the _Argo II_landed and Jason came out, smiling, followed by Greeks, Reyna felt like she was floating.

Until she saw the daughter of Venus abnormally close to him. Reyna, however, felt like the relief of seeing him alive was enough to allow her to put up with Piper. As soon as the formalities were done with, Jason was overwhelmed with his friends. Reyna walked slowly over to him, reminding herself to not lose control. She needed to set an example.

When Jason was done talking to his friends, he turned to her. "Reyna," he murmured.

Reyna stuck her hand out awkwardly, not sure what to do. "It is nice to see that you are sa-"

Jason ignored Reyna's hand and gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you, Battle Star."

Reyna glared at him, losing control for just a moment. "You forgot everything, yet you remembered that awful nickname?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess it was really important to me."

Reyna softened. At least he managed to remember something about her. Could it be that he actually had nothing going on with the Piper, the "Beauty Queen?"

She was disappointed. The entire time, Jason glanced between Reyna and Piper repeatedly, as if he was having a war within. Reyna felt a great sadness building up inside her. She could lose someone she loved to another girl. No, she was already losing him. To Piper.

"Jason," Reyna said. "I have something for you." Reyna pulled out all of the letters that she had written to him over the months. There were enough to make a book. They were already organized by alphabetical order. Reyna figured that if Jason was going to break her heart, he might as well read the letters.

As soon as Jason got all the letters, Reyna left as fast as she could. She avoided Jason like the plague all day. She was still the commanding leader on the outside, but on the inside she was fragile. She tried to sort out the prophecy business and deal with Octavian. She arranged for a quest to go to Rome. As much as she tried to keep her mind occupied, Jason invaded her thoughts every now and then.

As soon as everything was set, Reyna headed straight back to her praetor house, Aurum and Argentum following her. She headed out to the garden joining the two praetor houses. Reyna took a seat on the bench facing the marble fountain.

"Reyna," a voice behind her said.

Reyna's heart jumped but she kept her voice calm and cool. "Yes, Jason?"

He took a seat next to her on the bench. "So…,"

"What are you doing here?" Reyna interrupted.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Remember, we voted that I would be the praetor again." He knocked on Reyna's forehead. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Reyna moved away from Jason. She had almost forgotten about that. She cursed love and all of the heartbreak she had felt. It was distracting her from her duty. "But why are you here?" Reyna persisted.

Jason put an arm around Reyna. "Aren't I allowed to see Battle Star? After all, she is my fellow praetor."

Reyna was disappointed. Fellow praetor only? Even after he read the letters, she was nothing more to him than a colleague/friend. Reyna cursed herself for getting her hopes up. Jason was only here to lessen the blow. To apologize for breaking her heart.

"I can't believe I ever forgot you," Jason said quietly.

Reyna turned and looked into his electric blue eyes that held so much depth. Reyna could lose herself in them. Jason looked into her eyes with a small smile on his face.

"You did it," he said. "You did what is said to be "impossible."

"What?" Reyna asked.

"You gave me back my memories," Jason said. "It took Percy gorgon's blood to do that. And even then, he had to wait a week. But when I read your letters, my memories came back right then and there. That's how much you mean to me."

Reyna was confused. Where was he going with this? It sounded as if – but that was ridiculous. Reyna refused to get her hopes up. She locked her heart and threw away the key.

But then Jason leaned in closer to her and it seemed as if the lock just melted. Her heart was completely vulnerable. And when Jason kissed her, with electricity crackling around them, Jason took it. He finally managed, after four years of trying, to steal her heart.

**EDIT: Goodness, looking back on this, my writing was horrible. Everyone was OOC and the grammar was horrid and…ugh**


End file.
